


Panda Bear Mutant

by AnuTheJackal



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Depressing, Gen, animal experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuTheJackal/pseuds/AnuTheJackal
Summary: Po is not who he seems to be...





	

Whilst taking down a white-coat laboratory, Max sees something adorable as she opens cages. It is a giant panda, and it has no visible mutations. She opens the cage containing it, and is surprised as it quickly walks/waddles out of the enclosure. It's eyes are apparently lazy. The panda looks at things that are not there. It sniffs and makes soft bark-like sounds. Odd. It moves it's legs oddly, and perhaps there is a problem with them, at least that's what it looks like.

Inside the panda's mind however, it is speaking traditional Chinese. The panda has a name in it's head, the name of Po. Po is known as the Dragon warrior amongst the other walking, talking, Chinese animals. Po is a master of kungfu, a true legend of his time. Sadly, none of this exists outside of Po's head. In the outside world, Po's name is 828630DEJ. He is a vividly hallucinating, non-speaking, un-athletic panda that lives in a cage tagged with his serial number, medical, and experimental information.

Max does not, and cannot, know this. She simply watches it with mild interest for a few more moments, then goes back to freeing the other experiments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
